


We Can Light the Night

by SpicyBud



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Nervousness, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, anxiousness, evan is scared and misses his old crew sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyBud/pseuds/SpicyBud
Summary: Evan starts a new career at the BAU and not only does someone greatly remind him of the past he tried to escape, but that same person somehow manages to get Evan to fall for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Evan yawned as he scratched his head and shut off his fifth alarm reminding him to get up of the day. He was already up, yes, but he always had multiple alarms just to make sure he didn’t sleep in. If he was honest, he had slept in even with ten different alarms set. He got up and went to the bathroom, deciding to wash his face before getting dressed. He looked into the mirror after washing his face and frowned at the acne, deciding that since it was his first day he should put on some foundation because his acne was not exactly appealing, since it scarred the majority of his cheeks and chin. 

He decided to wear a white a purple checkered shirt and a purple tie with white dots. It didn’t have to be too fancy- he already landed the job and there was nearly no way to be fired on the first day. He threw on a pair of pants and walked back into the bathroom to apply his foundation. He brushed it in and made sure it wouldn’t come off as actually wearing any makeup, and if it did he wanted to make sure it wasn’t too much. He threw on his shoes and made his way to his car to go to the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

He grabbed his bag and shut his car door as he walked to the elevator. He looked down at his shoes, hoping that he wouldn’t embarrass himself. As he arrived to his floor, he reminded himself that he had to go to Aaron Hotchner’s office. He wasn’t 100% sure where it was, but his basic mental map did direct him to one part of the office. Evan decided that he was probably just doubting himself and he knew he remembered exactly where the office was because he made sure he knew where it was at the interview in case he got the job. Breathing in deeply, he walked up the ramp and to the left, looking into every window so he could make sure he was going to the right person. As he saw Aaron’s office, he smiled nervously and wrung his hands together. He took a deep breath in and entered the office. 

“Agent Hotchner?” Evan asked as he walked in.

The other man looked up from his desk. “Evan Colman, you’re the new behavioral analyst, correct?”

“Yes, I, um, was told to come to your office for introductions or anything,” Evan responded.

“Yes, if you’ll follow me I will introduce you to your new colleagues,” Aaron said, standing up and walking past Evan out the door. Evan followed him. He walked out to where all the desks were and gestured to one that had a tall man with decently long hair at it.“This is Doctor Spencer Reid, he’s the genius of the group.”

:”Hello Doctor Reid, I’m Evan Colman. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Evan said, shaking Spencer’s hand and smiling.

“Pleasure to meet you too, I look forward to working with you,” Spencer said with a smile.  
“Who’s the newbie?” A man with a shaved head asked.

“Evan, this is Derek Morgan. He is pretty much the ten year old boy I have to babysit every night,” Aaron joked, obviously surprising Spencer and Derek a bit.

“Oh so there’s a new guy and you suddenly have a sense of humor huh?” Derek laughed. “As he said, I’m Derek, It’s nice to meet you,” He said, shaking Evan’s hand.

“Evan Colman, can’t wait to start working here.”

“Well, I have to introduce Colman to everyone else now,” Hotchner said, already walking over to another person’s desk. “J.J., this is our new member to the team. Evan, she mostly handles the media or press conferences that we have during cases.”

“Hello, I’m Evan Colman. Wonderful to meet you,” Evan said, shaking her hand as well. By now, he knew his hand was severely sweaty and clammy. His hands would always start sweating at the tiniest time of touching someone else’s hand or confrontation in general.

“Hey! It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Hey Garcia! Come here a second, I have someone you need to meet,” Hotch shouted, making you turn to look at the blonde girl that was walking towards them.

“Yes, Hotch?”

“This is Evan Colman, he’s starting to work with us today.”

“Oh! Yes, I heard about that. Well hello there Evan, I;m Penelope Garcia, I work all the technology magic here,” she said, shaking Evan’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Penelope. You’re part of the job must be fun,” Evan said.

“It can be at times, but it also is not the best,” 

“Oh I hear you on that. I can’t imagine all the things you must see,” Evan said, Aaron clearing his throat after.

“This girl over here is Agent Elle Greenaway,” Hotch interfered. Elle looked up from her desk and stood up.

“Hello, my name is Evan Colman. Nice to meet you, Agent Greenaway.:

“The pleasure’s mine. I hope you have a nice time with us,” Elle said, shaking Evan’s hand firmly.

“And if you’ll follow me, you’ll meet Agent Jason Gideon. He’s been working here for years, he’s put a lot of work into this work,” Aaron said. As he approached the door, he knocked on it. “Gideon, It’s Aaron. I have our new team member here to meet you.”

“Come in.”

Evan followed Aaron into the room, immediately noticing all the picture frames that were in the room. It was too many, and none of them looked alike enough for them to be family. Evan came to the quick conclusion that Jason put up the pictures of people he saved over the years. It was a touching thought, seeing all the families he saved throughout the years. Aaron definitely wasn’t kidding when he said that Jason put a lot of time into his work. Evan turned his attention to the actual Jason, who had stood and walked over to Aaron and Evan.

“Evan Colman, welcome to the team. I hope you’ll find everyone at least somewhat friendly,” Jason said, holding his hand out to Evan.

Evan complied and shook Jason’s hand. “Thank you, Agent Gideon. Everyone was nice.”

“Very good. Well, I’d like to say I’m glad to have you on the team and look forward to working with you. I hope you enjoy your stay here,” Jason said, looking at Evan with a look that told Evan that he was recognized.

“Thank you, sir. I’m very well hoping the same.”  
“Sorry for interrupting, but Hotch it looks like we have another case,” J.J. said as she rushed into the room.

“Oh lucky you, Evan. You get a case on your first day,” Jason said, smiling.

“”Alright, tell everyone to go to the briefing room. Agent Colman, I’ll bring you there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has his first case and must prove to himself that this is really the job he wants to have now. The only way he can do that is to make sure they solve the case and to not fail the team.

By the time Evan got to the briefing room it was only him, Aaron, and Jason. To prevent taking someone’s signature seat, he stood by the counter behind the table, leaning on it with his legs crossed. He could decide where to sit at the next briefing, he could stand for this one. He waited and took careful note of where each person sat so he wouldn’t sit there next time. Evan noticed the only free chair was next to Derek, across from Elle. He wouldn't mind sitting there, Derek seemed nice, just a bit more outgoing than he was used to. He wasn’t sure if he should sit down since by now everyone else but J.J. was sitting and he was super awkward just standing. By the time he had decided that he should sit down, J.J. started talking. 

 

“In Missoula, Montana three girls were reported missing. They were all held for variant amount of times. The first girl, Sarah Williams, was held for eleven days, Kelly Brown held for nine days, and finally Carly Klocksman, who was held for only five days before being killed, and was found a lot closer to public than the others today,” J.J said, going through slides of the murders and pictures of the people. Evan could feel someone looking at him, probably to see his reaction to the pictures. It hadn’t been worse than anything he had seen already. “All victims had restraint marks on the wrists as well as the ankles.”

 

“Any witnesses of the kidnappings?” asked Derek.

 

“Nothing to tie anyone to it.”

 

“Alright, wheels up in thirty,” Aaron says, closing the folder in front of him and leaving the room. 

 

J.J. walked up to Evan as he stood up. “Do you have your go-bag with you? I know it’s only your first day, so I just wanted to check in,” she said.

 

“Yes, I do. I made sure I had one in my car just in case this was going to happen. Um, is there anything else I should know about how cases usually go?” 

 

“No, I don’t think so. I’ll see you in 30, yeah?”

 

Evan nodded his head and walked to the elevator, going to the parking lot to grab his go-bag. He wasn’t exactly sure what else he could do until they were going, so he would just study the case a little bit more at his desk.

 

\-----

 

On the private plane, that was quite impressive to say at least, Evan learned that they went over the case on the way there. 

 

“So Evan, what do you notice about the case?” Aaron asked, turning his body to Evan who was sitting across from the table.

 

“Well, it looks like each victim is a white brunette in her early 20s. All the crime scene pictures show evidence of an organized killer, ah, because, from what I can see in the pictures, the body was moved to the crime scene among other things,” Evan said, squinting at the picture through his glasses.

 

Aaron nodded his head in approval and Evan smiled slightly, proud of himself. He still wasn't sure if he should even be doing this profession. He was doing perfectly fine before. Evan blinked rapidly and turned his focus to Jason, who was explaining other things he saw.

 

\-----

As they all walked into the police department, Evan stayed behind everyone because he didn’t want to push to the front. 

 

“Sheriff Wagner, this is the team. I’m Agent Jareau, these are Agents Hotchner, Gideon, Morgan, Greenaway and Doctors Colman, and Reid.”

 

Evan internally cringed when given the title of Doctor, he didn’t exactly want to explain what he had a Ph.D. in, even if it could be helpful in cases because he’s already worked with murder before.

 

“Hello Agents, if you follow me I can show you to your setup,” said Sheriff Wagner. Evan nodded to himself and walked behind everyone, though he noticed Spencer slowing down to look back at him.

 

“You have a doctorate too? What in?” Spencer asked softly.

 

“Yeah, I do,” replied Evan, “But I didn’t exactly know that would be said, so I didn’t plan on saying what it is in.”

 

Spencer gave Evan an odd look before turning his attention to Aaron. 

 

“Colman, you and Gideon go to the latest dump site, Reid and Greenaway go to the coroner's office and see what they say.  Morgan and I will stay here and figure out any connections between the victims.” Evan nods and follows Jason back outside to one of the cars. Evan gets into the passenger side, slightly nervous about being alone in a car with someone that obviously has a lot of experience in the field. It was quiet for a couple minutes as Jason pulled onto the road, but Jason spoke up after a few minutes.

 

“So, you did have a doctorate in entomology, correct?” Jason asked.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“Why’d you leave that job, then? From what I can tell you were good at it.” Jason said.

 

“Thanks, and it wasn’t the actual job itself. I loved being a forensic entomologist, it was my dream since I was 13, but it was something with the team that had happened a while prior. I was trying to make it work, and it did for a long time but I couldn’t take it anymore. So I changed my profession,” Evan explained, trying to be as vague as possible. 

 

He hated talking about it.

 

“What was it that happened that made you leave? And couldn’t you switch to a different team?” Jason questioned at a red light, looking at Evan. Evan looked him in the eyes.

 

“No offense, but I think you know perfectly well the answers to those questions, Agent Gideon,” Evan said, looking away and out the window to avoid other conversation. He swallowed and took a deep breath in, thinking about the case as a distraction. Even though Evan couldn’t see it, Jason nodded.

 

\-----

 

At the scene, Evan crouched down to the dirt. The body was put near the side of a trail, which Evan also knew was a sign of an organized killer. ‘He wanted to be able to revisit the body, the place where he brought it. He wants to see what we’ve done, what we’ve seen and what we haven’t,’ Evan said to himself. He thought about the pictures of the bodies he had gone over several times over the four-hour plane ride. 

 

“This is decently into the path, so how’d he get the body from the entrance all the way to here?” Jason asked looking at Evan. 

 

“I don’t know about you, but when the sun starts setting I make sure I’m not in the creepy woods, whether I’m with someone or not. So being seen most likely wouldn’t have been much of a risk. Transport would have been the main issue. Either he’s really strong, or he had something with wheels,” Evan hypothesized and turned his head to look back at Jason. He saw him nod, and then went back to dirt.

 

“Do you think you’ll find something down there?” Jason questioned walking closer to Evan.

 

“Don’t think so. If the forensics were any good at their job they’d find everything when they got to the scene that had the body at it,” Evan responded, standing up. “I’m just used to being lower to the ground, I guess.”

 

“So I’m the unsub. I park my car close to the entrance. I get the victim out of the car, but how do I disguise that I have a body?”

 

Evan thought for a moment. “Well, he could have a pickup truck. He could have a wheelbarrow in the back, and could hide the body in the passenger seat.”

 

“How would he be able to do that?” 

 

“Simple. He didn’t shoot them in the head, and could just buckle the victim up and lean her head against the door so it would look like she’s sleeping. I’ve seen it be done before, just… not in these circumstances,” Explained Evan, now looking at the path. “There’s wheel marks here. One long mark, which is a lot like a wheelbarrow.”

 

“You might just be right. Nice job, Doctor,” Jason said. Evan smiled to himself, proud that he managed to unearth all of that.

 

“Let’s get back to the station and see what everyone else found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yall know how hard it is to create your own case, figure out what organized and disorganized killers do, and then how to describe everything when youre only in high school cause tbh this was hard as hell. This story is going to make me a profiler for real. The heck is this. I hope the government doesn't come to my house because i have looked up a lot of things involving death and serial killers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took work, but they managed to solve the case and save a life in the process.

As they entered the station, Evan noticed that Derek was sitting down at a conference table and Aaron was talking to him, probably about the things they had figured out so far. Gideon led the way to the separate room that they were given for the case. 

“Gideon, Colman. What did you find?” Morgan asked, turning to them when they walked in. 

“Well, Doctor Colman figured that since none of the victims were shot in the head the unsub could transport them easily, which is how he brought them to the public places.He needs to visit the dump sites so it was effective for him.” 

Aaron nodded, but was interrupted by an officer entering the room. 

“We just got a report of a missing person, her name is Kaitlin Rodgers.”

Aaron said thank you for the information, and then called Garcia. “Garcia you’re on speaker. I need you to get information on Kaitlin Rodgers.”

Evan heard the pleasing sound of typing, which made him smile slightly. “Well, here’s the thing. She was an average woman. She had a decent job and a boyfriend by the looks of it. Nothing seems too off about her.”

Evan thought for a quick second before he looked at Aaron from his previous gaze down. “What about her credit card transactions? Where was she last?” Evan asked.

“The last time she used her credit card was at 7:32 p.m. to buy… movie tickets.”

Derek looked at Evan with a side glance as Spencer and Elle entered the room. “What about the other victims?” 

“Oh, you’re definitely getting to something, Hot Stuff. It seems like they all last used their credit cards at the movies. Same place each time, AMC Missoula 12.” 

“Alright, thank you Garcia,” Aaron said, hanging up on her. “So we know he abducts his victims at theatres. Spencer, Elle, what do you got?”

“Well the coroner said that there wasn’t any laceration marks on the wrists or ankles, but they each had blunt force trauma wounds in the middle of their chest,” Elle said, walking around the table to stand next to Jason. 

“She also mentioned that stomach contents showed that COD was poisoning. She pointed out and explained that there were bites on the bodies as well, which were lax beetle bites, which are bugs that are found in Australia and New Zealand,” 

“Well, each person was abducted at the same theater, maybe the unsub works there and when he gets off he takes someone home?” Derek offers.

“That wouldn’t explain the lax beetle bites,” Evan points out. “Do we have a map of the town somewhere?”

Aaron nodded and asked one of the police officers for a map, which was brought back to the room. Evan took it, mumbling a thank you. He laid it out on the table, grabbed a marker and pulled out his phone. He looked up the movie theater address and dotted it on the map. He then looked around and quickly found his ‘aha’ moment. He circled what he found, and drew the route to get to the movie theater.

“There’s an insectarium right by the movie theater. Not far at all, he could work there. That would make the lax beetle bites make more sense.”

Jason nodded at him and called Penelope again. “Penelope, can you get a list of people that work at the insectarium by the movie theater? We think the unsub may work there.”

“There’s a lot of names on this list, I’m gonna need things to shorten it,” Garcia commented, her loud typing coming through the speaker.

“Well this guy would be loved by his coworkers and his boss, maybe even got employee of the month a few times,” Derek said. 

“It’s still pretty long of a list.”

“Cross-examine the list for anyone that went to the movie theater the nights that the victims were taken,” Aaron suggested.

“Nothing,” Penelope said.

“What about work schedules? See who got off in time for the movies to end,” Derek asked.

“Sugar, it’s a museum so they are all checked off to be done at 6 P.M. and everyone was checked out before the movie was set to start.”

“Well, we profiled that the unsub is an organized killer so what if he was a security officer, that would be someone that could tend to be a police wannabe,” Evan mentioned. 

“We’re getting somewhere! Okay, there’s three security officers that got off in time for the movie to end on each of the days,” Penelope informed.

“Do any of these guys own a storage center?” Asked Jason.

“Yes, Christoffer Liberman does. Address being sent to your phones.”

With that, they were on their way to the cars and to the storage locker. Evan wiped his hands on his pants and took a deep breath in the back seat of the car and looked out the window. As they pulled up to the place they all got out and Aaron gave them the locker number. They all made their way to it, and Evan noticed that it was one of the larger ones. Aaron gave Derek the nod to open the door and Evan pulled out his gun, pointing it into the locker. 

As soon as Aaron saw the man in there he yelled, “FBI put your hands up!” 

Christoffer did as he was told with a smirk on his face, though didn’t drop his knife.

“Drop your weapon!” Aaron commanded. 

As the weapon dropped, Evan kept his gun on him and Jason went over to arrest him while Aaron and Derek helped the girl out of the corner she was in. As soon as the handcuffs were on Christoffer, Evan put his gun in it’s holster. He stood there, watching everything go down as the ambulance arrived and Kaitlin was brought to it. He wasn’t sure what he should be doing because it was his first time so he just watched. 

“Evan, it’s time to go,” Elle said, walking towards him.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

\----------

On the plane, Evan sat on the closest seat to the coffee machine and pulled Kind Hearts and began to read it. He was interrupted by Derek soon after he began reading. 

“So what did you think of your first case?”  
Evan noticed mostly everyone turn to him. “It was definitely something, but I’m thinking I can handle it.”

“By the way, what is that doctorate of yours in?” Derek responded.

Evan sighed softly through his nose, knowing that they would just keep asking.. “...Entomology. Specifically forensics. Technically I have two because I went back and got a psychology doctorate as well.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of work.”

“I minored in psychology originally, so it wasn’t a completely new subject anyway,” Evan said.

“Spence, you got competition over here,” Jennifer joked.

“No, he definitely doesn’t, he’s obviously a genius and I am not. Sure I have an above average IQ- but definitely not high enough to brag about nor be in his competition.”

“How did you know I was a genius?” Spencer asked.

“I mean, it’s not hard to tell at all. That may just be from experience or it could be because you show signs of social problems. Don’t get me wrong, you definitely aren’t having problems, it’s just little things that seem to be signs of it.”

“Wow, first day on the job and you’ve already profiled one of your own team members. Good job,” Elle said.

“Thanks,” Evan smiled. He went back to reading, but then got distracted by thinking of his old team. He missed them a lot, and he knew he could just call one of them to talk, but he felt like it was too soon. He blinked a few times, and then actually started to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the museum and theater are actual places i did my research. murderer part is faked but the rest is rEAL FACTS! Sorry this took so long, it was hard creating a case but im gonna end up getting used to it. Also for now on all cases will only be one chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has his first experience in paperwork that he needs to do, and eventually decides to visit an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!

When Evan woke up the next day, he felt severely exhausted. He turned off his alarm and sat up in bed. Yawning, and wiping his face, he stood up and went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He looked in the mirror and roughed up his short hair and bangs. It felt nice to have them like that. He smiled in the mirror, though it was too obviously faked. Evan shook it off and went to his dresser, picking out a solid blue shirt and a jacket. He threw on dark jeans and called it a day. When he was ready to leave, he pulled on his blue Adidas and got his bag. He looked at the mirror by his door and ruffled up his hair once more, then left.

The long car ride through traffic allowed Evan a little bit of thinking time, which he definitely needed. As he pulled into his parking spot, he ran a hand through his hair. He was ready to do the paperwork he was sure needed to be done so he grabbed his bag and went inside.  
\---  
Evan remembered that he wasn’t shown his desk, which wasn’t exactly going to make today the easiest for him. He sighed quietly through his nose and walked out of the elevator. Holding on to the strap at his shoulder, he pushed open the door and walked slower so he could scan the room for Jennifer since he assumed she might know something about his desk. She was also pretty nice and definitely not as intimidating as Aaron was.

He saw her talking with Derek and Spencer, so he gulped, adjusted his jacket and walked over. He patiently waited for them to finish their conversation when Spencer waved at him. "Hello, Evan. Ready to learn how to write the paperwork?"

 

"Well, I would be if I knew where my desk was, which I do not, unfortunately." 

"Oh, there's an empty desk right across to Spencer, actually," Jennifer said, pointing to the desk that was spaced across the aisle meant for walking. Evan smiled a little bit, masking whatever emotion he was really feeling.

"Ah, cool. I bet that'll be fun!" Evan said, glancing at Spencer and then looking back at Jennifer. 

"Go ahead and set up, if you need any help my door is open. Well, I probably won't be in there, but it's still open."

Evan smiled and walked the two strides to his desk across the way. He took his bag off his shoulder and placed it next to the drawers, then pulled out his spinning chair and sat down. There was nothing but the computer, so he supposed he would need to buy tissues and something to cover the box with, and then maybe he could add a pencil holder. He needed to do something a little personalized otherwise it would seem off, so Evan allowed himself to think of something to put on his desk while he sat. He hummed softly and thought about the picture he had of him and his older sister on Halloween, smiled slightly and then decided to get to work. He could go shopping for desk decorations tonight if he really wanted to. He turned to Spencer’s desk and noticed that everyone had left and he was now reading. Cursing internally, he stood up and decided he should go to the bathroom before beginning to work, though he knew that it was just him stalling because he didn’t want to ask for help. 

After washing his hands, he walked out of the bathroom and breathed out, relieved he hadn’t run into anyone in the bathroom. No matter what he couldn’t stop his irrational fear of using the bathroom in public. He walked back to his desk and noticed a file on his desk. He walked over to it and opened it up and saw that it was the last case’s information and nodded to himself. He definitely had no idea how to do any of the work. He turned around and fidgeted with his hands. “Spencer, sorry to bother you but I have no idea what I need to do for the paperwork so if you could maybe, uh, help me out that would be nice,” he rambled.

”Yeah, I can guide you a little bit, it’s no problem.”

\- - - - -

 When work was finally over, Evan stepped into the elevator with Spencer and Derek. 

“Uh, thanks again for helping me, Spencer. I’m sorry I took up your time,” Evan said as the doors closed. 

“Well, somebody would have had to show you anyway, so it was fine,” Spencer said.

Evan looked down and smiled for a moment, then looked up and turned to Derek, who hadn’t said anything to Evan yet, which made him nervous. 

“So, Evan, how was your first real day?” Derek asked.

”Um, well it was fine. I’m glad I already had the paperwork to do and that I got the help I needed,” Evan explained, gripping his bag with one hand. The doors of the elevator opened with a bing, and Evan let Spencer and Morgan step out before him. 

“Glad to hear that. Well, see you tomorrow,” Derek said.

”Yeah, have a nice night Spencer and Derek!”

”Bye, Evan,” Spencer said. 

Evan walked to his car, and as he got in threw his bag to the back gently. He closed the door and buckled himself up, then placed his head on the steering wheel. He took a couple deep breathes and then sat up. As he turned on his car, he decided to go to Target to buy a few things for his desk. He knew a few basic things he would need, and that would be enough for him for the time being.

—

When he finished putting the items he was buying on the conveyer belt at the cash registers, Evan thought about where he was. He knew exactly where he was going to pass, and slapped a rubber band on his wrist. 

He went through the motions of paying and picking up his bags, then putting them in the car, and then sitting back down. His mind was elsewhere, to a place he would rather it not be at the moment. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he took the chance and went left instead of right. 

He eventually pulled into another parking lot and went up to the front desk for a request. As it was met, he was guided to another separate room. The door opened and he sat across the other man and snapped the rubber band on his wrist again.

”Evan, you haven’t visited in a long time,” he said, gently leaning forward and holding his own hands through the gloves. Evan stared at the gloves and closed his eyes tightly, willing the memories away. 

“Hi, Zack. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot if this was written on my new iphone so?? Yeah hopefully its not utter trash. Also please not ethat comments often motivate me to write more so if you want to read more, then that may be the way to it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan works his second case wth the BAU team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys definitely dont want to know how long it took me to write this. also i dont know how i want to structure chapters now??? should it still be a case for a chapter or not who knows sos  
> and this is based off of s1 Ep10

Evan unpacked the box he brought in with his things, placing everything carefully at his desk. It was one privilege he had here but not at his old job. He shared a room with the other entomologist, who definitely wasn’t as neat as Evan tended to be. He already liked the freedom of decorating his own desk, and even having one at that. Evan placed down the last item he brought, which was a framed collage of pictures with his friends. He smiled at the pictures, enjoying seeing it after so long. He looked up as he heard his name being called.

 

”Evan, we got a case,” Jennifer said, beckoning him over. Evan nodded and placed the empty box at his feet, then wheeled back and stood up before pushing in the chair. He walked up to the room and peered over Derek’s shoulder at the case file before grabbing his own as Jennifer began to explain the case.

 

”Mcalister,” Jennifer began. “Western slope of Massanutten Mountain in Virginia. Two bodies discovered in the woods, both with apparent blunt trauma to the head.”

 

“Skeletons?” Spencer questioned as he looked at the picture.

  
“One of them, the second victim  was only killed this morning,” Jennifer responded, crossing her arms.

 

“How do we know there’s a connection?”

 

“Found about 75 feet apart with nearly identical head wounds,” Aaron explained.

 

“Where’s the rest of the case file?” Derek asked, giving a puzzled look towards the folder in his hand.

 

“There isn’t one.” Aaron explained.  “The sheriffs are on the scene waiting for us,”

 

“The location is only half an hour away by plane,” Jennifer pointed out.

 

“What’s the rush?” Derek questioned.

“Well… there was evidence found at the scene that, uh, could cause a bit of public uproar…”

 

Evan winced. It didn’t sound like a fun case.

 

“Satanic cult,” said Gideon.

 

\---

 

Evan was told to hang back at the station and set up everything by Aaron. He assumed Aaron saw that he was uneasy and gave him an easy task that would be hard to disappoint. Most officers were out at the scene so when he stuttered out that he was with the BAU to the first officer he saw, he felt bad. The place was small- he assumed he wouldn’t have much free space but the officer guided him to the sheriffs room. Thanking the man kindly, Evan rung his hands together and sighed. He really didn’t have anything to set up. Aaron sent him here to keep someone at the ready to call garcia if needed because the rest of them were in the woods. He opened up the case file and examined what little of it there was.

 

He stared at the pictures, looking for any piece of evidence he could find. The only thing he really had was LOD. He figured it couldn’t hurt to ask Penelope what it meant, given the others probably would want to know anyway. Nervously, he triple checked the contact that was Penelope’s number on his phone. He clicked call and held the phone up to his ear.

 

“Hey, Penelope. They kept me at the station and I was looking at the files and I was wondering if you could try to figure out what LOD stands for? That is if you have time of course,” Evan asked, scratching the back of his neck. Did he ask that okay? He didn’t really have many examples of people asking Penelope for help so he wasn’t sure.

 

“I’ll try and see what I can dig up,” Penelope said and Evan could instantly hear her loud typing.

 

“Thank you so much.”

 

“Yep! Bye, Evan.”

 

“Bye,” Evan said, hitting hang up. He wasn’t sure what else to do at that point. He double checked to make sure his phones ringer was on so he would hear any messages that came from the team and pulled out a book about behavioral analysis. He wanted to make sure he wouldn’t forget anything anytime soon.

 

\---

 

After a while, the door opened and Evan looked up to see who seemed to be the Sheriff and Jennifer.

 

“Evan, this is the Sheriff. We’re going to hold a search party because a girl that was with the victim at the time of death is missing. You can go ask Reid to fill you in, he’s right out there.

 

“Okay. Nice to meet you, Sheriff,” Evan said, smiling slightly, grabbing his things, and leaving the room. He quickly spotted Spencer talking to a kid. He silently walked over and stood next to Spencer. Spencer glanced at Evan but continued his conversation with the kid. Soon, the Sheriff interrupted and it was time to go to the woods to organize what people were going to be where. Reid filled Evan in better on the way and only told him that they were looking for someone that was local when they were away from the Sheriff. Evan nodded and tried to pay even more attention to the people around them than before.

 

When Evan was told where he was to be looking, he made sure he had a head count of how many people were in his square and as he ventured into the woods with them, he made sure to give them the basics: don’t touch anything that looks like evidence and be careful not to get lost. Though, throughout the search there was nothing found in his square.

 

They had all regroupd and talked to the town when they were told about where the LOD was located. The same kid who was talking to Spencer earlier had been the one to speak up about it. He really knew a lot about the case.

 

Evan glanced at Spencer in the car on their way to the raid. He had to have caught on to this kid inserting himself into the case a lot, right? Yeah. He had to of. Spencer was smart and had plenty more experience than Evan did. Before he knew it, they had gotten custody of the man in charge of LOD and he was being questioned while Derek and Spencer were out looking around for evidence. Evan was stuck at the station fidgeting around without much to do.

 

Gideon had figured out that the LOD had been framed and everyone had realized that it must have been the same kid from before, the Sheriff's son. Who was with Spencer and Derek. Luckily, they were unharmed and everyone was okay except for minor cuts and bruises. Evan was very glad.

 

On the plane ride home, he saw Spencer staring off into space. He wanted to ask what was wrong but seeing as he was new to the unit it wouldn’t be his place. He sighed softly and looked out the window from where he sat, hoping he would get a good bit of sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow do these past two chapters suck but like fun fact @of_moonlight commented on this story saying nice stuff and it really inspired me to finish writing this chapter so thank you so much!! I was honsetly debating deleting this bc i though evan was becoming too mary sue (tm) and it was Bad but like. they commented about liking evans character so here i am back at it again
> 
> n yeah i kinda skipped through this case but like im trying to build up to a new thing where evan reveals a few secrets :,)

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this no one knows


End file.
